Jessica's Adopted Family
by viperthegod101
Summary: This is about a girl who got adopted and started dating a young boy named Jason.


For years and years I have been living in a dark and have not been told what I want to know about my family that I was adopted into. My name is Jessica and I have a sister named Sarah. I never thought that I and she would be separated at birth. I never thought about it until I got adopted into this very weird family that has two sons. The one is Jason and the other is Max. I was never one to talk so when my new parents told me to tell them who I was I just sat there not saying anything. Max just really wanted to know my name and then Jason got up and asked nicely if they could know my name. I whispered it to Jason and Max was mad that I told his brother instead of him. I told Max that he didn't ask me very nicely like his brother.

Max just went off to his room and then never came out until the next morning when school had started. I met a girl named Sarah and after that later on I found out that she was my real sister and that I was adopted. I never thought that I would have to be going to school with these two people. I just wanted the day to be over with so I could go to a library and find out more information about my family. I had to go to my first class and there was Jason I didn't like the looks of how he was in all of my classes. Everyone was surprised to see someone who looked like me in their class. I didn't care what anyone thought, but I just wanted to be able to make friends with people.

My first class was singing/dancing I really loved the sound of the class because I loved to sing and dance. I got put into a group with Jason and some kid named David. The David guy seems to be hitting on me and Jason told him to stop. David was asking why and almost said words that Jason didn't want to hear or let me hear. Jason told me that I would have to be in charge of the song and what dance that we were going to for the talent show. I said I would try my best to come up with something and then the bell rang and I went to my fighting class.

My friend Sarah was in this class and so was Max. Of course Jason was there and I decided that I would not get stuck with him, but it happened again. I told him that this was very weird that me and him were always getting paired up. He didn't seem to care that I was getting stuck with him. We were told to approach our place and Sarah and Max were also told that too. I thought that this would be easy because I knew Max's moves that he used because he always fought with Jason. I soon changed my mind when I saw Sarah running towards me. I thought that I would flip her over and that was what I did. She was surprised at that and then Max tried to attack me. Jason rushed over and hit Max all the way across the room. The teacher was impressed with our actions.

I was impressed too because I didn't know I could do that. The bell had rung and I had to go to my math class and that was so boring I almost fell asleep. Then lunch came around and I didn't know where to sit so I took a table that no one was sitting at for my own. After I had sat down Jason and Max came and joined me and I asked them why because they probably had other friends. I was right cause one of them came up and asked what they were doing talking and sitting by me. Jason told him that they could sit next to her and that no one was the boss of him. Then a strange girl that I had never seen came up and pushed me out of my chair and didn't say sorry. Jason said to her that she shouldn't have done that because it was mean. She said so what you would choose her over me because I am the prettiest out of the two. I have better looks than her and she referred to me as an it.

Jason said to her that he didn't care about looks when it came to that anyways and then helped me up and didn't say a word as we walked away. Max asked Jason who the girl was and he said that it was just some girl who is popular and since I'm popular then she wants to be my girlfriend. I almost fell over, but thought to myself that the girl from earlier thought I was competition. I also told myself that I would never even think of that since I was apart of his family I guess since I was adopted.

Later when we got home Jason told Max to go and take me to my room. I just looked down at the floor and thought I shouldn't have ever been born. Jason came to visit me in my room later and told me that I shouldn't worry about that girl and told me not to think that it was my fault that all this happened. I told him that I wouldn't and he knew I was lying. Later on that night I was watching TV and saw this one product that looked very interesting. It was a thing that said it would show you your past and if you were adopted it would show your real family to you. The next day I ordered it and then used it, but Max saw and called for Jason and all I heard was running coming towards my room. Jason said to me not to use that machine because they had used one and it almost killed Max and I told him that it was my decision.

Jason took the machine and crushed it and told me that I would never use a machine to find my real family. I just looked down about to cry and he hugged me and told Max to go to his room. I told him that it just wasn't right that I didn't know my real family. He told me that it is hard to deal with an adopted family. I just had more tears come down my face and he told me that everything would be alright and my crying made me tiered so I went to sleep. The next morning I wondered why I had a jacket on my bed covering me. Then I saw Jason was sleeping in the chair that was in the corner. I didn't know what to think other than I started to like him and since he was not my family I could like him and I hid the secret for years.

Later after I turned eighteen I went one to do the one thing I wanted to do the most which was singing/songwriting. I never thought about anything other than that and only thought about guys who were more interesting and cuter than normal guys. Then I told myself that there was no sense in not going to college so I took a trip and made it to the earth college. When I got there two guys were fighting with Jason and Max. I didn't believe it and hid and listened to the words. I heard Jason say that he didn't know where I was and the one guy who sounded like Trevor from my younger years told him that he did. Max said that they didn't and Trevor wouldn't believe them. Trevor took Max by his hair and threw him up against the wall and tried to attack Jason. I of course jumped out and told Trevor to leave them alone and he smirked. He grabbed Max and pulled him back up and threw him towards me. Jason stood there and rushed to get Max, but I had already gotten him. I saw Trevor coming towards me, but Jason stood in the way of Trevor.

After all the fighting was done we left and Max had to be taken to a hospital. I was so sorry for what had happened and started to cry. Jason told me that it wasn't my fault that Max had gotten hurt. I didn't want to believe what he said, but I did anyways. I never thought that I would see them again. Jason asked me what I was doing now that I was on my own. I told him that I made it into my singing/songwriting career. He was amazed that I had actually made it into that and then Max walked out. Max was holding his head and he almost fell, but Jason caught him. Jason invited me over to the house to hang out. I accepted and went with them to their house. Jason told me that I could sit on the couch and wait.

I sat there looking at the pictures of their family and wanted to know if I even had a family before I was put up for adoption. I came across a drawer that was locked, but I found the key and unlocked the drawer. I pulled out a picture that had me and Jason on it. I was very surprised at the fact that he had the picture. I thought after I had left that he would have gotten rid of it. I never even knew that he really had the picture. Then Jason walked in and asked me what I was looking at. I told him that it was nothing. He tried to get the picture away from me and we ended up falling. He landed on top of me when we fell and I just looked into his eyes. He told me that he was so sorry for falling on me. I told him not to worry.

From that day on I started to like him and never did tell him. My first day of Earth college was fun I guess. First I had my gym class and it was doge ball week. I was trying to doge the balls, but I almost fell the one time and Jason caught me and the ball. He told me that I should be more careful and to watch where I'm going. Then came lunch and I hated it because I just wanted to sit by myself, but Max sat down across from me and Jason sat next to me. I tried not to be a fool and told them that I had to go to cheerleading practice. It was not unusual to have practice during lunch. Unfortunately Jason and Max had made the football team and they were to choose the cheerleader that they wanted to cheer them on. Jason got to pick before Max and he chose me and I was very shocked.

Later that night at the football game there was Trevor watching to see what would happen at the game. Jason saw him and just went back to playing. Me on the other hand I tried to figure out why he was there. Then I saw he was signaling for me to come over to the fence to talk. I walked over there and he asked me if the Jason guy was me boyfriend. I told him no and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. He told me that if I wanted to see either of the two guys alive than I would have to do what he told me. I tried not to cry, but then Jason walked up and told Trevor to leave and pulled me away. Jason wiped the tears that were coming down my face and told me that as long as he was around nothing would happen. Max came running and asked what was wrong and I told him what had happened. Max got scared because of it though and he looked at Jason with sad eyes.

After the game Jason took me to their house so that I wouldn't worry about what had happened earlier at the game. Max hid under his covers and I sat by the fire in the fire place. Jason asked me if I had any crushes and I tried not to blush, but Jason picked up on what was happening. He said to me that it was ok if I liked him and he kissed me on the cheek. I hugged him and told him that I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you or Max. He told me that Trevor would never hurt them.

Years passed and there was still no sign of Trevor any where. Jason and I were dating by then and Max was still living with us. I kept going on my tours for my career and Jason got into video game designing. Max got into video game designing, too. Then later on Jason and I got married and had a kid named Jade. Max finally got married to a young and beautiful girl named Jasmine and had a kid named Vanna. Then Jason and I settled down in the Mountains. That is the end of my story and you are probably wondering if I ever found my family. I did find them and my mother is Sabrina and my father is Heath. Then I found out that my sister was Sarah. Well that is it for now.


End file.
